


Practice Makes Perfect…Except for this One Time

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Sometimes the best way, isn’t the way you expected it.





	Practice Makes Perfect…Except for this One Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

Zhenya rubbed his hands together, inhaling sharply, before daring to pick his head up and stare at himself in the mirror of his bedroom. He slowly ran his hands down his suit jacket before putting them in his pocket as a means of steadying his nerves, but it wasn't like what he was about to say was actually being said to a real person...at least not yet.

Not until he was sure he had his wording perfectly so he wouldn't end up a blabbering mess like when he was still learning English for the first time.

"Alright, Zhenya," he spoke, exhaling and rolling his shoulders one, "You can do this." With one last longing stare at his own reflection, his lips quirked upward as he began to imagine himself face-to-face with _Sidney Crosby_.

He brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair as he changed that friendly smile to something more gentle, loving. He imagined Sid smiling back at him and he felt a burst of confidence within. He hadn’t even begun his lines yet!

“Sid,” he said softly, happily. “There something I want to tell…” he sighed, shaking his head. “No, that’s stupid. Need to be better than that. Need to impress him,” he was muttering under his breath as he tried thinking up different ways to say what he wanted to say.

Once it came to him, he snapped his fingers and looked back up, his smile returning. This time, he tried more of a smirk and gave a James Dean-like pose as he spoke, “So, marry me…fuck,” his posture relaxed and he rolled his eyes. “That’s horrible.”

Why was this even so difficult?

He straightened up when another idea came to mind and he cleared his throat. “Sid,” he said calmly. “You and I…we go good together, you agree with that.”

Zhenya screamed in frustration. Nope. That wasn’t going to work either!

Finally, he sighed quietly and just decided, _hell with it_.

“Sid,” he said finally, pouring all the love he had for Sid into this. “I love you. More than anything in world…” _So far so good._ “You my whole heart and I not want to be without you.” He looked at his reflection, tears were shining in his eyes as he started to get choked up. “Everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes, curly hair, sweet smile, silly laugh, everything. And…” he saw tears start to go down his face as he spoke. “Want to spend rest of life with you…Sidney Crosby…will you marry me?”

Without a second thought, he placed a kiss on the mirror. An uncontrollably huge grin was now across his face, because _yes_ , he was getting there.

_This was perfect._

When he and Sid go to the fancy restaurant for their date, they were going to sit down, have a romantic dinner, and at the end, he’ll tell Sid what he just practiced and Sid will look at him and say—

“ _Yes_.”

Zhenya’s eyes went wide at the answer coming from behind him. His entire face drained of color and his blood ran cold as he turned around to see who responded. Standing there in the doorway was Sid, who had tears running down his face and the loveliest smile on his face.

“S-Sid,” Zhenya choked out. “H-How did you…” God, now words were completely against him. All he wished for was that the floor would swallow him up and pull him right out of this nightmare. “You not suppose to hear that,” he said, defeated.

Seeing the look on Zhenya’s face made Sid feel guilty, his expression softened. “Zhenya—”

“Can we go please? Have reservation to get to.” _I just want night to be normal again._

“Wait, Zhenya. Please.”

Zhenya turned away from Sid’s touch, keeping his gaze downward so he couldn’t see the expression on Sid’s face. “Is fine,” he mumbled.

“No, it’s not. You were trying so hard to prepare yourself for tonight and I ruined it.” Silence. “I didn’t mean to, honestly. I was gonna come get you so we wouldn’t be late. But I heard my name and I couldn’t help but listen.”

“Is rude to listen in on people, Sid,” Zhenya hope he sounded a little offended, but the way his cheeks and ears were starting to redden, he knew his embarrassment was making his voice waver.

“I know, I’m sorry.” But he gently turned him around so he was looking at him with hopeful eyes. “Did you really mean all that though?”

Zhenya took a deep breath and let out a shaky smile. “Y-Yeah I…I did.” He breathed out a small laugh. “I really do love you Sid, more than you know.”

Sid’s lips twitched up. “More than anything the world apparently.”

“Yes, Sid. More than whole world. And I really do want to marry you.”

“So ask me.”

“What?”

“Ask me to marry you.” Sid repeated, clearly amused, especially with that smile on his face.

“But you hear me ask,” Zhenya nodded towards the mirror. “Can’t use that again.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but do you want all that practice to go to waste?” he chirped lightly.

Again, Zhenya felt his cheeks and ears heat up, but he licked his lips and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, grabbing Sid’s hand gently. “Sidney Crosby?”

“Yes?” he asked, a sweet expression on his pretty face that would normally make Zhenya chicken out right then and there, but after being caught doing what he was doing, he felt like it would be pretty hard from now on to feel too timid about anything when it came to Sid.

“I’m love you like I’m never love anyone before. Can’t see my life without you. And all I want to do, all I ever want, is to spend the rest of life with you.” He started to get choked up again as he saw tears falling down Sid’s face. “Waking up net to you is best thing ever, want that everyday. Want to see you every day forever. Have family, kids, everything with you.” He softly kissed Sid’s hand. “So, my beautiful Sid…will you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a small diamond in the middle, it was simple but perfect for Sid.

“ _Yes,_ ” Sid laughed happily, he feels like he’s floating. “Yes, Zhenya I’ll marry you.”

With happiness flowing inside him, Zhenya pushed himself up and he grabbed Sid’s face and their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. Sid sighed contently, eyes lingering shut as he savored the taste of being a newly engaged man. When they finally broke apart and Zhenya slipped the ring on his finger, he spoke.

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Sid.”

They kissed again before Sid started to slowly kiss up Zhenya’s jawline and whispered, “Cancel our reservation.”

Zhenya could feel his pants start to tighten as he managed to say, “Now?”

Sid let out a gentle laugh and winked, mirth sparkling in his eyes. “Why not? Besides, I’d rather stay in for the night.”

As soon as he grabbed Zhenya’s hands and slowly slid them down his hips, Zhenya knew he was a goner. He threw Sid down onto the bed and whipped his phone out to quickly cancel their original plans in lieu of something else.

After hours of intense celebrating, he pulled Sid into a tight embraced whispering as he kissed his hair, “I’m never let go of you, Sid. Promise you stay forever?”

“I promise,” Sid whispered as he kissed his fiancé gently. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my fourth story for the SidGeno Fluff Fest. I already wrote a proposal fic with last week’s prompt, Puppy Love, but I couldn’t help myself and write another one. So two proposal pics from one author! You guys are lucky! In my last fic, I had Sid proposing in a romantic way that was all planned out, but this time I decided to write Geno doing the proposing, but it goes completely wrong, but still manages to be romantic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, comment and leave a kudos, and I will (hopefully) post more sometime in the near future.


End file.
